


One-Track Mind

by sentientstars



Series: MMM: TanaNoya Collection [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Foreplay, Frottage, Gen, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Post-Canon, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6182332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentientstars/pseuds/sentientstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt two: having a totally obscure conversation in the middle of sex, maybe even stopping sex entirely to google something or do something else entirely because <i>They Gotta</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	One-Track Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImWithEnjolras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImWithEnjolras/gifts), [killuazcldyck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killuazcldyck/gifts).



> for the "March Madness Marathon" I'm challenging myself to write at least 1,000 words towards tananoya one-shots every day this month! most of the prompts featured in this collection will be "relationship milestones" of some kind. these are all entirely un-beta'd and more or less unedited so please excuse minor mistakes/errors.
> 
> warning: this chapter is rated "mature" bordering on "explicit" for use of bad language, moderate sexual content, and vague imagery & description of conceptual penile injury. please keep in mind that no one is actually harmed in the content of this piece and while it is not explicitly expressed, both characters are written to be of age, involved a consensual, established relationship, post-canon. if you'd like to avoid the segment involving the discussion of injury, stop reading at ["Shit," Tanaka gasped] and start reading again at [Nishinoya calmed down]!

          Tanaka rubbed the backs of his fingers gently against the skin of Nishinoya’s lower back, the loud sound effects emitting from his boyfriend’s handheld game system only a distant buzz grazing the outskirts of his mind. It was already too hot in the house, so the additional heat radiating from his skin was making it hard to focus. He’d woken up in _that kind_ of haze, but hadn’t had enough time before the demand of morning errands to do anything about it. As the day wore on, his patience and general ability to concentrate had dwindled into almost nothing, every flat surface he’d laid eyes on throughout the day had made an equally tempting case in their contest as the best possible place he could fold himself over to let Nishinoya have his way with him. For all he’d intended to do when he and Nishinoya arrived home, though, his partner had completely immersed himself back in his new video game not two seconds after getting in the door.

          Tanaka had sighed gently, shaking his head and smiling to himself. He had been pulling off his socks and shirt while Nishinoya hadn’t even sat down before furiously pressing buttons on each side of his little system, wailing on his latest enemy. The tip of his tongue had peeked out of the left corner of his mouth and his eyebrows had been drawn down tight in concentration. Tanaka’s chest had burned with affection as he kneeled himself down onto their bed and gently guided Nishinoya down in front of him by his waist. Nishinoya had made no protest as his boyfriend pulled him snugly back between his legs to rest on his bare chest. He had shifted a little and relaxed his head back onto Tanaka’s collarbone, tipping the system up above his head so he could see better from the new angle. After a few minutes of watching the avatars move around on the screen, Tanaka had realized that he was familiar with the scene that was playing and Nishinoya was about to re-enter the infamous boss battle he’d been complaining about for the past week. Then Nishinoya had suddenly lunged upwards, curling forward over the game, his body rigid with determination; Tanaka had laughed quietly and resigned himself to gently tugging up the back of Nishinoya’s shirt so he could press small circles into his back, where he sat now.

          Tanaka could feel impatience twitching in the tips of his fingers and he cursed himself, attempting to will his cravings away; he slid his hands around Nishinoya’s hips and pulled his torso back upright a little from his stomach. Nishinoya’s body was pliant to his will; he was not paying him a single bit of attention and so couldn’t be bothered to resist.

          “Ah, fuck,” Nishinoya said halfheartedly, realizing too late a mistake he’d made in his strategy. Tanaka’s fingers were drawing aimless lines over his happy trail and along the waistband of his shorts, sweeping softly over his hip bones now and then. Nishinoya began to feel the first twinges of distraction and quickly pushed them from his mind. He healed his character and cursed again under his breath when the boss healed himself almost immediately after. This might have been the twentieth time he’d attempted this fight and it wasn’t getting any easier.

          Tanaka sat himself up, too, tightening his arms around Nishinoya’s stomach and pressing his face gently into the side of his neck just under his ear.

          “Noya,” he mumbled against his boyfriend’s neck.

          “Yeah?” Nishinoya asked absently. An intense “ _fuck_ ” followed immediately after, his last enduring teammate falling dead at his avatar’s side.

          Tanaka realized then that he actually didn’t have anything to say, he’d just wanted Nishinoya’s attention, but he felt stupid having said anything because he knew it was futile, not to mention rude, and he probably wouldn’t get much more than a yes or no response to anything until the boss on Nishinoya’s screen was laid to rest, even though he’d been at it a week already with no success. Tanaka lamented internally that he might have to wait another entire week (or even longer, he considered miserably) before he could gain any priority over Nishinoya’s video game. His _equipment_ wasn’t really liking the sound of not getting any commission in the foreseeable future. He knew how to keep himself busy, of course, and didn't really mind, but being put to Nishinoya’s good use was a hell of a lot more appealing. He briefly considered how sensitive to the touch Nishinoya was and that it would be pretty easy to excite him out of playing his game, but Tanaka was committed to playing fair and didn’t want Nishinoya’s attention if he couldn’t elicit it naturally. 

          Well-- he contemplated-- a little teasing wasn’t off-limits. Nishinoya kind of had a thing for trying to refine his self-control anyway. Something about exhausting his every effort to resist temptation as long as he possibly could made giving into it at the end that much more satisfying. If he deprived himself long enough, primal voracity would hollow out his mind and body, leaving him with nothing but the absolute sensation of _need_ , that way, when his resolve finally shattered and all that which he had denied became all that he possessed, the fullness and totality of _having_ after _not having_ for so long was euphoric to a point that bordered on delirium.

          Tanaka gently nuzzled the side of Nishinoya’s neck before opening his mouth against it, working his tongue on the tight muscle. Nishinoya gasped and his mouth fell open, unconsciously tilting his head (and subsequently, his game system) to one side to give Tanaka more real estate to work with. Tanaka pressed soft kisses down the rest of his neck and across his clothed shoulder, then extended his arms out to just above Nishinoya’s knees and spread his hands wide over the inner curve of his thighs. The rough skin of his fingers pulled against Nishinoya’s soft legs, which jolted up at the knee slightly, the sensitivity of his skin triggering his reflexes. Tanaka widened his lips now and sunk his teeth into Nishinoya’s neck, sucking hard everywhere he could comfortably reach. Tanaka’s bites were well-attuned to Nishinoya’s pain tolerance, rising to the extent of “feels so good it hurts” while carefully falling short of the point where pain overtook pleasure. His kisses were ardent and promised bruises. Meanwhile, the bottommost hem on either side of Nishinoya’s shorts came and went; he pushed his hands up into them as far as they would go, resting his palms on the widest part of Nishinoya’s inner thighs. Tanaka rubbed his thumbs against the soft skin, which was nearly burning from the heat pooled at Nishinoya’s groin.

          “ _Ryuu_ ,” Nishinoya hissed, stuttering out sharp gasps when Tanaka’s teeth would catch his neck just right. He widened his eyes in an attempt to reinforce his attention on his game, but it was proving fairly ineffective. 

          “Ryuu,” Nishinoya repeated, mashing buttons wildly, “damn it, you depraved sex demon, you _suck_ \--” his sentence disintegrated after that because Tanaka had dipped his hands in around the underside of his thighs and sunk his nails in, clawing up around them and spreading them slightly.

          Nishinoya’s eyes widened to their physical extent at the sensation, as well as the fact that the boss’s HP had went down significantly suddenly, his remaining health more meager now than he’d ever managed to get it before. He had absolutely no idea which attack he’d even selected, but it had apparently been the best decision he’d made in the game so far.

          “Not as much as I want to,” Tanaka said hoarsely, laughing a little. He pressed his forehead against Nishinoya’s shoulder and extracted one of his hands from his boyfriend’s thigh to push it up over his stomach and chest. He dragged his nails down Nishinoya’s front gently and closed his eyes, his ears filling up with the soft cry of Nishinoya’s desperate whine and the faint clacking of buttons. 

          All at once the noise and all of Nishinoya’s movements stopped and there was a dead stillness for about three seconds. Tanaka lifted his head to inquire about the sudden silence, but it was broken by loud, triumphant music emitting from the game system, indicating that Nishinoya had finally beaten the boss.

          “YES!” Nishinoya screamed, jolting forward again, “FUCK YES!” 

          A cut-scene appeared on the screen as the music played and Tanaka felt like he’d just won a lifetime supply of melonpan; his return to the top of Nishinoya’s priority list was immensely gratifying. It wasn’t long before Nishinoya began violently pressing the “accept” button, burning with impatience for the inevitable save prompt to appear. When it did and he’d ensured that his progress had been saved, it took all of his self-restraint not to throw the game clear across the room in his frenzy to turn around; he simply could not get to Tanaka fast enough.

          “Congrats, dude--” Tanaka managed to get out before Nishinoya pulled his face over by the back of his head and crushed their lips together. He’d kissed him so hard that their lips were pinching painfully between their teeth, but it was satisfying all the same. Nishinoya had a bit of a one-track mind; it was difficult for him to focus on more than one thing at a time because when he was really into something, he attuned his entire spirit to it and experienced it with his whole body. This made it hard to do any two things at once, because he didn’t know how to divide his efforts in half; thus, the spirit and body that had been aligned with a video game only moments ago was now entirely synced up with Tanaka, if his new-found overwhelming enthusiasm for Tanaka's lips was any indicator.

          Nishinoya loved everyone-- Tanaka thought-- supported everyone, and made it clear that he would never leave anyone behind. He was at everyone’s back as their safety net, his existence was utterly reassuring, and he made it seem as though he could carry the whole world inside the safety of his two arms and protect its entirety with ease. In moments when he was the sole recipient of Nishinoya’s affection, Tanaka found it hard not to feel like he was in the spotlight. Even though Nishinoya was only one man, his presence was so strong that when all of his attention was focused on him, Tanaka felt like everyone on Earth was watching. The way Nishinoya looked at him made Tanaka feel almost like everything about him-- anything he would say, feel, or do-- was of utmost importance and required Nishinoya's undivided attention. It was a little terrifying, if not exciting, and Tanaka wasn’t sure if he would ever get used to it-- or if he even wanted to get used to it. He did know, at least, that he felt deeply grateful that, during the times when Nishinoya's one-track mind was on _his_ track, even if he wasn't really trying to, Nishinoya always managed to make him feel like he was the only thing that mattered in the universe. Even if Nishinoya loved and supported everyone, he always made Tanaka feel like he was special and completely irreplaceable, and he appreciated that so much it almost hurt.

          Just as quickly as he’d came, though, Nishinoya pulled back again. He hooked his hands up under both of Tanaka’s knees and pulled hard, effectively sliding him down the bed flat onto his back. Nishinoya quickly removed himself from his place between Tanaka’s legs and repositioned himself to straddle his hips. Tanaka’s eyebrows were raised high and he looked surprised, but infinitely approving; he pushed his hands back up into Nishinoya’s shorts, pressing his fingertips lightly inside along the hem of the boxer-briefs that clung to his thighs. Tanaka bit his lip a little, a habit he developed that Nishinoya had noticed some time ago that meant he wasn’t sure what to do next and wanted Nishinoya to make the next move. Nishinoya folded over him and pressed their lips together again, over and over-- softer this time, but still full and heavy.

          Nishinoya arched his back and tipped his pelvis forward, grinding himself down on his boyfriend, simultaneously biting Tanaka’s lip and tugging it hard, sucking it in between his teeth. Tanaka sank his nails into Nishinoya’s thighs and cried out instantly, holding Nishinoya down and crushing his hips upwards against his legs at the same time to eliminate the space between them. He opened his mouth wide to Nishinoya’s impending kiss, the soft pressure of their tongues together mildly intoxicating. Nishinoya whined in the back of his throat and rolled himself down over Tanaka steadily, waves of shivers washing over him at the sublime sensation. Tanaka nipped at Nishinoya’s lips a few times before diverting his attention back down to his neck, causing Nishinoya to wrap his arms under his head and sigh out low moans through closed lips. Tanaka moved one of his hands up to Nishinoya’s waist so he could push Nishinoya down onto himself harder and it was so good, even better than before, but at the same time, the dry friction paired with the increasing tightness of their erections was beginning to hurt.

          “Shit,” Tanaka gasped, squeezing his hands where he held Nishinoya to signal him to stop moving. He tipped his head back onto the pillow and tried to catch his breath. Nishinoya sat up and backed up a bit off of Tanaka’s groin. He swiped the back of his hand over his forehead to clear it of sweat.

          “If I get any harder my dick is gonna break,” Tanaka laughed gently, moving his hand from Nishinoya’s side to scritch his stomach affectionately.

          Nishinoya’s eyebrows flew practically up to his hairline and he stared down at Tanaka in horror.

          “...Can you really break your dick?” he asked quietly, rubbing his knuckles over Tanaka’s forearms. He sounded legitimately concerned for the safety of his penis.

          It was Tanaka’s turn for an eyebrow raise, but he quickly dissolved into a loud, full-bodied laugh, a wince tracing the corners of his eyes as his erection strained painfully against his underwear.

          “I don’t think there’s a bone in there to break, but I dunno. Maybe? I mean, if you slammed your hard-on in a door, even if it didn’t _break_ , per se, you’d probably still be feeling pretty game for a hospital visit.”

          Nishinoya’s eyebrows creased, “If there’s not a bone, why do they call it a _boner_?”

          Tanaka was quickly approaching hysteria from amusement, “I’m not a _cock-ologist_ , man, I don’t have a fucking clue!”

          Nishinoya laughed too, now, and pulled Tanaka’s hands up from his stomach to kiss his knuckles.

          “Well shit, now I wanna know,” Nishinoya mused. He released Tanaka’s hands down onto his own chest and bent over the side of the bed.

          “ _Now_?” Tanaka said incredulously as he watched Nishinoya pull his laptop up from the floor and set it on his ribs.

          “Chill out, it’ll take like ten seconds,” Nishinoya responded, typing in his password and opening a new tab in his web browser. _That damn one-track mind of his_ , Tanaka thought morosely.

          After a minute or so of silence and Tanaka trying to ignore the periodic painful pulse in his dick, he figured the ten Nishinoya-seconds might be up.

          “What’s the ver- _dick_?” he snickered. Nishinoya snorted, unimpressed at the pun.

          “Apparently, if you rut into something the wrong way when you’re hard, you can tear the tissue on the inside and if you don’t get corrective surgery within like three days it’ll scar over and fuck up the tubes that let the blood in, and you’ll probably lose your ability to get it up forever,” he finished gravely.

          “Well, that’s reassuring,” Tanaka nodded, pursing his lips in approval, “As long as you don’t get too kinky weird and try to bend me at a goddamn ninety degree angle or something, I’ll probably be fine.”

          Nishinoya erupted into loud laughter; he pushed the lid of his laptop closed with one hand and slid it back down onto the floor, clutching his stomach with the other. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes and he doubled over, a hideous mix of sobbing and giggles, onto Tanaka’s chest. His laugh was infectious and Tanaka couldn’t help laughing again, too. The mental image of his dick bent into an L-shape was equally hilarious as it was horrifying.

          “Ryuu,” Nishinoya gasped, “why would I _ever_ \--” he couldn’t finish before he started howling again.

          “I don’t fucking know, dude! I was just kidding,” Tanaka laughed, running his hands through Nishinoya’s hair. 

          Nishinoya calmed down after a few minutes and sighed contentedly, nuzzling his nose into the top of Tanaka’s stomach. He pushed himself up, his hands digging into the mattress on either side of Tanaka’s waist, and scooted himself down, repositioning himself again so that his lower body was back between Tanaka’s legs. He pulled Tanaka's legs over the tops of his thighs and bent so that his face was level with his bellybutton. He pressed soft kisses into Tanaka’s lower stomach and nipped at his hip bones, periodically sucking the skin just above the waistband of his pants. Tanaka gulped down air, gasping every time Nishinoya’s teeth grazed his skin. His clothed erection pressed gently against Nishinoya’s throat when he moved his head down to kiss Tanaka's stomach. Nishinoya smiled, looking back up into his boyfriend’s eyes.

          Tanaka’s gaze was, unsurprisingly, transfixed on Nishinoya. His chest rose and fell lightly with his shallow breaths; he bit his lip lightly again.

          Nishinoya chewed his own a moment before the smile returned, he was unable to mask his satisfaction. He looked back down between Tanaka’s legs and took hold of his pants on either side of his hips. Starting to pull down slowly, he clicked his tongue,

          “Ah yes, where were we?”

**Author's Note:**

> I like to imagine Nishinoya's erogenous zones are his lower back and his thighs, while Tanaka's are his lower stomach and hips, huhuhu...
> 
> SLIGHTLY SPICIER THIS TIME?? I'm working up to the Big E content...
> 
> hmu @hqrarepairs via twitter or tumblr if you'd like :^) thank you for reading!


End file.
